User blog:Bush of Thunder/Rollback Application
My application form ''What role do I seek? Rollback, AKA RB If I have any staff roles outside of this wiki, list them here along with the community name. I have none except discord mod in prodigy wiki discord. Write at least three lengthy paragraphs about the true purpose behind why you wish to be promoted to the rank you desire, what you think it means to be a role you are currently desiring, and what plans you have to improve our community using the role you will have if promoted.'' Hello, my name is Bush of Thunder, I am writing an application form to become a Rollback on the wiki. I would like this role because it would mean expanding our community and staff. I never really had a chance to earn a higher role in something and it is a lot for me. Many of these staff have encouraged me to be a better person, in editing and showing me how the wiki works, including Glaciersong, FourSevensRiolu, Sonic of Prodigy, MysticalArceus, Yeetbun, and more! Sonic and Glacier gave me links and helped me realize stuff on discord and the wiki. Four encoraged and told me step-by-step how to create stuff like polls. Arceus reminded me what I could and couldn't do (and created a fun ban game). Rollback means to be revising others people's edits, and I do that sometimes. Rollback on a wiki is an important role, basically a watcher around the wiki, looking if you get something wrong or forgot to add something. People on the wiki do that sometimes, and staff or experienced members help the wiki, and more of them would expand the wiki and block spammers and hackers that will get in the way. I will helped people here when they don't realize stuff, such as people editing really crowded pages and will destroy them. A pusnishment 2 years ago was actually the reason I started prodigy. I got in trouble (not gonna remark on it) and my mom could only let me go on educational games for a couple weeks. I was good at math and wanted to do it more than reading. I looked up math games and it was there, 'Prodigy', I started and realized how great it was to build up my knowledge using math and after playing so much after a year learning, I got level 100. When I still had a few pet slots, I first found this wiki by looking at pets. I learned Pokkit had good health, Ashlet had good damage, and I started to learn about prodigy, coming daily to look if there was new stuff or see if my hat, outfit, pet, boot pair,etc. was good or not. From doing this I started seeing if I could expand and help the wiki, and I could! So I started playing prodigy more, looking at stats I had and putting them inside the wiki. I hope new people in the wiki will be inspired by this. Thank You for giving me the chance. Category:Blog posts